


Aku Pulang (but where do I belong?)

by CieloRei27



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, KH60_min, Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), No Beta, can be read as platonic or romantic, mentioned Chirithy, soriku if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieloRei27/pseuds/CieloRei27
Summary: He's finally home...For #KH60_min challenge on Twitter, with the prompt 'Tragedy'





	Aku Pulang (but where do I belong?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here. I've been in this fandom for 5 years, and have written stories about it in my notes. I just didn't find the courage to publish it haha
> 
> This is for the #KH60_min challenge on Twitter, with the prompt Tragedy! So of course, I had to write Sora, because he suits perfectly to this prompt!
> 
> Ah, and this fic is also inspired by sorabuttpocket's tweet about Sora finally returns 10+ years later, only to find out that everyone has settled and moved on, but with my twist.
> 
> English isn't my mother language, so please bear with me.
> 
> Happy reading!

There's a bright light and in its place, Sora sits on the tree trunk, looking exhausted yet happy at the same time. Finally, he made it. He's home.

Home. To Destiny Islands.

He doesn't know how much time has passed since his disappearance. The boy looks down, noticing how he hasn't changed one bit, safe from the dirt and grimes that were present on his clothes.

He hasn't changed, so maybe he hasn't been gone for too long?

Desperate to find the answers---and to meet his friends again, Sora takes off, sprinting toward the deck. Play Island, just like himself, doesn't change one bit. The crystal clear water, the sandy beach, the cries of the seagulls in the distance...

It truly, _truly_ feels like home.

"Of course you're home, silly!" Sora says to himself, giggling. "I can't wait to meet Riku and Kairi! And the others, too! Wonder what they're up to?" He wonders aloud, halting in his steps. A frown makes its appearance on his face as his eyes sadden a bit.

A dangerous thought enters his mind, Sora immediately shakes his head out from the thought. Slapping his cheeks, he puts on a big, bright smile on his face. He has to smile, for when the time he meets his friends, his smile is going to be the first thing they see.

Besides, the faster he gets to the Main Island, the faster he meets his friends, especially Riku and Kairi.

Speaking of such... Sora looks around him, noticing that the island seems...pretty lonely. And cold, despite the warmth the sun gives.

The brunet wastes no time. He continues sprinting, toward the deck and toward his home. There are no boats on the deck. He frowns.

Does no one go here anymore? Sora sighs. Seems like he has to swim.

  
...  


He is all wet and the clothes feel so heavy on him by the time he arrives. Collapsing on the sand, Sora catches his breath. It's been a while since he has to swim. The sand sticks to his skin, hair, and clothes but the boy doesn't mind them one bit.

After a while, Sora sits up, using a weak fire spell to dry him. Luckily there's no one in the beach at the moment, so he doesn't have to worry about a civilian seeing him using magic.

There's a gasp from behind him, followed by the sounds of plastic falling. Sora winces, he isn't alone like he thought.

"Sora...?"

He turns, a half-baked excuse ready when he realizes that the other person has called his name. Opening his eyes----since when he closes them?---Sora tilts his head in confusion.

There stands a man with silver-greyish hair, tied in a ponytail. He has a sharp jawline and muscular body, with a pair of narrow teal-green eyes, which are now as wide as a plate. Wearing a soft yellow shirt and grey shorts, this man reminds him of...

"Riku...?" As if on cue, the man's eyes swell up with tears. Sora realizes that this man is Riku, his best friends from childhood.

Riku runs toward him, engulfing him in a crushing hug. Huh, since when did he becomes so tall and big?

"R-Riku..." Sora whispers, breath hitching as ugly fat tears streaming down his face. "H-how...how long have I been gone...?"

Because to Sora, Riku looks so different from the last time he saw him. The Riku he knew had short, silver hair that shone and determined bright eyes. The Riku he knew was confident and brave, standing before him with Braveheart in one hand, protecting him from the demon waves.

This Riku...he is taller. Bigger. But he hunches his shoulder. His hair has lost its shine, same with how his eyes have darkened. He looks oh so miserable, with purple bags under his eyes, the exhaustion in his steps. Riku has changed so much, compared to Sora who is still the same, who's still in his 15 years old self.

It makes Sora wonder just _how long_ has he been gone from them.

On his shoulder, Sora feels Riku mumbling something. He leans in, whispering a soft 'what?'.

"We miss you," he hears. Warmth suddenly fills him up, all the tension leaves his body as he all but melts into Riku's strong arms.

"I miss you guys too," the brunet mumbles, burying his face to his friend's shoulders. They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Until it is broken by Riku himself.

"Hey...Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You're... _real_ , right? I'm not imagining you?"

 _Such a silly question,_ Sora thinks to himself. But he knows the answers.

"Of course," the brunet chuckles softly. "Why won't I be?"

"If you're real, then _why do you still stay the same?_ " Another question, but it makes him freeze. The brunet doesn't have the answers.

Then the man lifts his head, teal-green eyes narrowing dangerously and before he knows it, Sora is shoved to the ground. There's anger in his eyes, the familiar expression he once wears when they face Xemnas.

" ** _You're not real_** ," Riku spats, shocking Sora. Even with tears streaming down from his now red eyes, the silver-haired man still manages to look scary. "You're just a fragment of our imagination. Sora _won't_ and _will never_ come back!"

"R-Riku, what are you talking about?!" He's real! Sure, he's in his 15 years old self, but the brunet is real! He finally gets back home after god-knows-how-long!

Sora stops. Perhaps...that's it? Time has stopped completely for Sora. But for his friends?

 _Time doesn't stop_. It continues ticking.

_It hurts._

Sora realizes as Riku summons Braveheart to his hand, that his absence has affected his friends' lives. His absence, his reckless choice has caused so much grief and sadness. Looking at Riku now...

There's no place for him. Everyone has moved on and now living to their fullest.

It's foolish.

There's no home for Sora. _Not anymore..._

"I'm sorry."

The brunet closes his eyes.

  
...  


Riku watches as the last shards of Sora disappears to the sky, Braveheart slipping from his grasps. The now 27 years old man collapses on his knees, hands covering his eyes and face, hiding his tears streaked face.

It still hurts, even after all this time. Swinging down his keyblade to Sora, shattering the image to reveal the Heartless within. It's a new type of Heartless, which appearances resemble the person you miss dearly, living or not.

This Heartless first appeared a month after Kairi's return and Sora's disappearance. Riku and the others thought that Sora had finally come back to them. But if it wasn't for Chirithy, who said that he didn't see Sora, but rather a different person, 'Sora' turned into a Heartless, which was struck down by Terra.

And ever since that day, they all realized that Sora will never come back. The Heartless keeps showing up after that, wearing Sora's face and acts Sora-like.

To Riku, every time he strikes them down, he feels a part of his heart breaks. It's a torture.

There are footsteps behind him, but the silver-haired man doesn't turn around. He knows her anyway. Kairi sits down, wrapping her arms around Riku and gently pushing his head to her shoulder.

And just like that, the dam breaks again.

He misses Sora. All of them do.

Sora saves them all. They got their happy endings.

So why...

_So why didn't destiny give him one, too?_

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was it?
> 
> The meaning of 'Aku Pulang' is 'I'm Home', but in Indonesian since I can't think of a good title lmao
> 
> Do kindly leave a review on your way out? Constructive criticisms are welcome!


End file.
